


Obscene

by missmishka



Series: Clothing Kinks [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, PWP, The Old Guard - Force Multiplied #5, grammatical issues are my own among my many other issues, no editor or proofreader, short short appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: Joe in short shorts. It does things to Nicky, so he does things to Joe. It's how balance and harmony are kept within the universe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Clothing Kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886860
Comments: 38
Kudos: 298





	Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> I started a tumblr & one of the first things I had to talk about is my love of & obsession with Joe's shorts in issue #5 of the Force Multiplied comic run. [ Posted here.](https://miss-mishka.tumblr.com/post/625020787129237504/joes-short-shorts-appreciation-post-the-old) I just...his THIGHS! I'm consumed with thoughts & must spread the images so that hopefully more people will know to draw or write about Joe in very skimpy boxers. (They have a daisy dukes denim vibe, but it's what he was wearing under clothes that he took off to swim on to the boat, so I have to assume they're underwear.)

Nicky is lounging in bed, studying his tablet to confirm the successful receipt and distribution of the pay for the job they had easily completed. It’s busy work to keep him occupied until Joe joins him. His partner had opted to watch a football match with Booker while Andy went out cruising, but had come into the room about five minutes ago to take his shower before bed.

  
This is a rather common end to their paid gigs of late. The kidnap and ransom work paid well without the emotional toll that warfare took. It even became a bit boring, all the details and paperwork to be dealt with to carry out the job. He was looking forward to their upcoming break from it all and took a moment to triple check the travel arrangements for the following day. Sydney, Joe had suggested and Nicky was always willing to revisit Australia. They had been shipped there as prisoners after their pirating days*, but made a very nice life there for decades before moving on. They even still owned a home near Yalgoo, but had a rule never to go immediately back to any place of significance after a job, lest they be tracked and have to destroy that link.

  
The flight details for both Joe and Nicky were correct, their bags packed and a good night’s sleep is all that kept them from a sunny vacation just for the two of them. As Nicky thinks of resting, Joe finally exits the bathroom and Nicky promptly forgets sleeping or travel plans. Joe takes a moment to roughly towel dry his hair before tossing the wet towel toward the hamper and shutting the bathroom light off without noticing anything amiss. Nicky would have set his tablet aside then shut the bedside lamp off at the same time, had he not been frozen by the sight of his lover.

  
“Did Booker do the laundry again?”

  
His voice has a slightly higher pitch to it as he asks that question and he feels like the sound of him swallowing has to be audible beyond their room. Joe doesn’t seem to notice any strain, though, as he moves toward his side of the bed.

  
“We're all bugging out tomorrow,” he answers, “no one cares about laundry.”

  
Normally, he would slide right into their bed, under the covers that Nicky had already turned down for him, but Nicky rolls across the double bed and stops the other man as he’s bent to lift the blankets.

  
“These seem to have shrunk.”

  
_These_ were a pair of pale blue boxers, drawing Nicky's focus like a lightning rod for how they were clinging snugly to Joe’s groin and flirting with the muscle of his lover’s thighs.

  
“They’re new,” Joe says, frowning with some confusion at how Nicky is now sitting up to keep Joe from getting into their bed. Nicky’s long legs swing around as he plants his feet on the floor, forcing Joe back a step.

  
“You mean you bought them like this?” Nicky asks, one hand whipping out to grip Joe’s hip so that the other man would not move further away.

  
Joe’s forehead wrinkles now as his confusion grows. Nicky’s grip is strong on his hip, his lover’s fingers digging into the soft rise of Joe’s buttock. Brown eyes look somewhat worriedly at his nighttime attire, but he sees nothing unusual. A white tank and boxers. Nicky’s chosen similar garb with his tee shirt and boxers. They'd been wearing similar clothing to bed for as long as such garments had been in use.

“They seem,” Nicky swallows visibly as his free hand moves to touch Joe’s thigh, “tight.”

  
Long, familiar fingers skim over Joe’s exposed flesh before sliding under the left leg of his boxers and understanding finally dawns. He laughs softly, watching his lover as Nicky stares intently at his own fingers moving with limited success under the hem of Joe’s shorts.

  
“They’re quite comfortable,” Joe lies slightly as his growing erection does make the material a bit constricting.

  
“Really?”

  
Nicky gives him a rightfully skeptical glance before rubbing the side of his thumb over the straining fabric that isn’t tenting very far for the hardening flesh beneath. Joe just hums a noncommittal sound and steps close to straddle his lover’s thigh.

  
“Perhaps,” he loops his arms loosely around Nicky’s shoulders, fingers of one hand tangling in the man’s shaggy blonde locks while the other hand slides down under the back of his tee, “I should change into something else? But everything else is packed,” he feigns disappointment. "Perhaps I should sleep naked tonight?"

"Eventually," Nicky groans, lifting his head for a kiss, starting it as a soft press of mouths while he moves his hands to run over Joe’s ass. Joe escalates it with his tongue dancing over the seam of his lover’s lips. As Nicky’s lips part with little prompting, his fingers dig into the material covering Joe and that seam feels like it may also part as Nicky presses into his crease.

  
“Turn around,” Nicky suddenly breaks away to command, hands going back to Joe’s hips to direct his movements.

  
Joe would rather push the other man flat onto the bed and climb atop him, but he obeys the heated words and stare of his lover. He straightens away from the seated man, briefly mourning the pressure of that hard thigh against his groin. He turns, lifting the back of his loose-fitting tank to give a full view of his backside in the boxers, knowing instinctively that that’s what Nicky wants. For several seconds, he can feel his lover simply staring at him.

  
Before he looks over his shoulder to see what’s happening, Nicky’s fingers begin touching him. They ghost over the waist of the shorts, dipping briefly beneath the elastic band, before darting away to run down the outsides of his thighs then sliding upward to tickle all along the hem of the shorts. Nicky uses his hands between Joe's thighs to urge him to widen his stance, causing muscle to flex and material to strain. Joe had considered the boxers a perfect fit when he purchased them, but he clearly had not factored his lover into how the clothing would actually suit him. They had learned the same thing with Nicky and leather pants in the 1970s. Like those pants that Joe still loves to see his partner wearing, there is not a lot of room within the boxers for Nicky’s wondering fingers. The cotton blended fabric is stiff in it's newness, shifting and pulling against his dick with every movement Nicky makes beneath the cloth. Joe groans, resisting the urge to touch himself as Nicky moves to massage his ass through the shorts.

  
“ _Cosi bello_ ,” Nicky says behind him, his tone reverent before he presses a quick kiss to each buttock.

  
Joe smiles, wanting to argue that it is Nicolo who is so beautiful, but words escape him when a hand glides around his hip to settle possessively against his groin. Nicky doesn’t reach for Joe’s dick, he is not that direct. Or merciful. He grips the place where thigh and pelvis meet, fingers pushing in to press against Joe’s balls. The span of his lover’s broad hand covers more of that area than Joe’s boxers Perhaps the cut of these boxers was more brief than he had thought. He is delighted, though, in Nicky's obvious yet unspoken approval of how Joe looks in them. The attention is making the fit of the boxers too tight to be anything close to comfortable for Joe’s erection, though. The tip pushes free of the elastic waist and he wants to shove the shorts away to free the rest. Nicky’s other hand comes around to finger the front of the shorts, both hands urging him backward to sit on his lover’s waiting lap. The second his weight settles against the other man, Joe turns his head blindly for a kiss. Nicky’s mouth is right there waiting for him; open, wet and ravenous.

  
“Off,” Joe groans, hips thrusting upward for Nicky to remove the boxers while Joe is busy twisting his arms behind himself to hold the other man closer.

  
“I thought they were comfortable,” Nicky teases, refusing to remove the garment and using his hands to twist the material tighter instead. “Could you come like this?”

  
He’s biting at Joe’s neck, breathing hotly against his ear, pressing his cock against Joe’s ass and fondling Joe’s dick through his underwear. Joe answers honestly, “I can come however you want me to. Always,” he contorts a bit to make sure he can look his lover square in the eyes for that last word. A vow, repeated countless times between them.

  
Nicky’s hands tighten convulsively for a moment as they kiss, leaving bruises that sadly will fade before either man could admire the evidence of their passion. He begins to grind against Joe’s ass, both hands moving to caress Joe. He touches the man’s thighs, slides under his shirt to flick his nipples and keeps returning to play with the shorts. He still doesn’t touch Joe’s dick, though. He manipulates the material to do that for him.

  
It is maddening in a way that Joe already wants to repeat. He moves his own hands down to steady himself on Nicky’s lap, writhing there with the intent to get them both off quickly. Nicky curls his fingers into the legs of the boxers and uses the grip to pull Joe against him as tightly as they can get.

  
“You’re just asking for it in these,” he bites at Joe’s neck. “Short little shorts barely covering this cock.”

  
Finally, those agile fingers press against the length of Joe’s dick. They try and fail to wrap around his shaft through the confines of the shorts, so Nicky uses his thumb against the exposed head of Joe’s penis to set him off. His practically growled, “Now,” isn’t necessary because Joe is already coming. The points of contact, the thumb against his glans and the teeth against his earlobe, are like electric shocks jolting through his whole being and causing him to shout as his body spasms. His back arches, shoulders and hips pushing hard into Nicky as he soaks his boxers and the bottom of his shirt with his climax. Nicky’s voice is a devil in his ear, praising him as he comes while urging him to find more pleasure.

  
Joe curses and blesses his lover as he plants his feet on the floor. He pushes away Nicky’s hands long enough to shove the boxers down to his knees. There’s lube on his bedside table and he flails for it as Nicky catches on and takes a moment to free himself from his own underwear. They fumble together to open the bottle and spread the lubricant on Nicky’s cock. Once done, Joe shifts to impale himself on his lover’s shaft, but Nicky moves quickly to stand. 

He bends Joe over the bed and slams into him. Nicky uses one hand to hold Joe to the mattress while the other twists in the material bunched at Joe’s thighs. Joe can feel the coiled tension in his partner, Nicky's straining patience to reach his own climax, but the other man dicks him deep and slow so Joe can recover for a second orgasm. A millennia of this, of them like this, and he still responses like a youth that has just discovered how good sexual things can feel. Between the friction of the bedding beneath him and the way Nicky nails Joe's prostate then swivels his hips to rub against that spot, it seems to take only seconds for Joe to be back at his hardest and ready to beg for release. Nicky senses it, or he hears the pleas coming from Joe's lips in every language he can think of to get Nicky to move faster and thrust harder. His lover bends over him, the hand pinning him down moving to link with Joe's and press their clasped hands to the mattress. The feel of his lover inside and over him and around him and against him is all that Yusuf has ever really needed. He thrusts his hips backward to press as tightly into the cradle of Nicky's pelvis as he can get as his every muscle clenches for a second before everything falls apart. Coming this way, without a hand to squeeze or work his dick through it, always feels more explosive even though it's like his whole being just dissolves. It's messy; there seems to be more sweat and semen than usual from both of them as Nicky spills into Joe.

  
The blonde collapses atop him, his hand finally releasing the boxers. The now completely sodden material drops down to Joe’s ankles, but there isn't enough material for them to make a sound despite the added weight of wetness. He makes no effort to kick free of them or escape the familiar weight of his lover pressed heavily against him.

They’re a panting tangle of flesh and clothing and Joe laughs with his delight of it.

  
“The shorts?” he twists his head to the side to ask as he catches his breath.

  
“Obscene,” Nicky declares, groaning as he withdraws and rolls to lie on the bed. “Tell me you have more.”

Joe turns on his side to wrap Nicky in his arms for sleep and makes a mental note to buy every color he can find. Perhaps in a size smaller.

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

*It isn't canon for Joe & Nicky to have a tie to Australia, but Andy does in The Old Guard #4 & I have all kinds of thoughts in my head for how she ended up on the continent when it was a penal colony & all theories include Joe & Nicky. I can't promise that I'll ever write any of that out, if anyone is interested, because this is the first anything I have written & posted here in *checks dashboard* over 6 years, so... But this fandom has ignited me since I first saw the movie, so maybe I'll relocate some of my mojo. I'm feeling rusty & know I always have issues with past/present tense, so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
